


Sad Love Song

by ElenaGraysonNS



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hate himself, Implied Relationships, JayDick is broken, M/M, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaGraysonNS/pseuds/ElenaGraysonNS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>irar al hombre a lado tuyo y pensar como te ama, para descubrir que un engaño era.</p>
<p>Si vas a matarte, hazlo, pero matame primero a mi, yo no puedo vivir sin ti.</p>
<p>Broken!Dick Grayson x Jason Todd</p>
<p>Dick Grayson x Tim Drake </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Damian Wayne x Jason Todd</i>
  </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Love Song

Jason suspiro, un leve suspiro, pero una leve apretón en su mano lo saco de sus pensamientos.

La sonrisa de Dick era tan hermosa, sus ojos azules brillantes, y no ayudaba el hecho de que la nieve había caído en Gotham.

Jason maldijo por lo perfecto que Dick parecía.

"Vamos Jay, sólo es una cena, estoy contigo. La familia estará feliz de verte." Dick beso suavemente la mandíbula de Jason, sacando una cálida sonrisa a Jason.

"Sabes que hago esta mierda porque te amo." Dick lo miro sorprendido.

Jason mordió sus labios maldiciendo en su interior.

Después de tantos años de 'relación' ninguno había hablado de amor, Jason sabía que estaba tan enamorado de Dick, desde el instante que Dick lo besaba, cuando Dick lo abrazaba, cuando en medio de jadeos, Dick lo miraba como si fuera lo más sagrado.

Pero ese no era el problema, el miedo de Jason creció más cuando Dick se quedó callado, Jason acababa de confesar su amor, era habitual una respuesta inmediata, cuando Dick abrió la boca para hablar...

La puerta principal se abrió. "¡Chicos!" Tim grito mientras abrazaba primero a Jason, luego a Dick.

Jason apreciaba a Tim, era sin duda su favorito, así que recibió el abrazo, Dick por su parte pareció recio a recibirlo.

"Oh." Tim dijo, Jason detectó un poco de tristeza en la voz de Tim. 

"¡Drake cierra la maldita--!" Damian grito pero callo cuando miro a Dick y Jason en la puerta. "Tt-"

Jason suspiro mirando a Damian, el Demonio ya tenía 17 años, era un poco más alto que el, y su cuerpo se iba formando como el de Bruce.

Jason casi no hablaba con el, razón; el maldito enamoramiento de Damian hacia Dick.

Jason aún recuerda cuando Dick y El dijeron su relación a la Familia, todos los felicitaron, pero Damian... Parecío enojado y triste, al grado que se encerró en su habitación durante días.

"Piensan quedarse allí como Idiotas -tt-" Jason miró a Dick y Tim; ambos suspiraron, pero no se movían.

Jason se encogió de hombros y entró en la mansión, cuando quedó enfrente de Damian revolvió el cabello de Damian. 

"Eres todo azúcar, Demonio." Jason se burlo mientras que Damian apartó de un manotazo su mano.

"¡Eres un bastardo!" Damian gruño y se alejó. Jason respiro hondo y miró a Dick. 

"En serio. Ese niño debe de superar ese acoplamiento hacia ti, Dickie." Jason río. " No me engañes con el Demonio Dick." 

Jason se alejó buscando a Alfred, fue allá en el gran salón, donde el mayordomo arreglaba los platos. 

"Feliz Navidad Alfie." Jason dijo con una sonrisa enorme, cuando Alfred lo vio, Jason sintió la calidez en su pecho.

Felicidad en el rostro de Alfred. "Maestro Jason." Alfred dijo y Jason lo abrazo, ese hombre era el favorito de Jason. "Me alegra su efemérides, pero es noche buena." 

Jason bufo. "Es lo mismo para mi Alfie." 

"Me imagino que vino con el Maestro Dick." Jason asintió. 

"Si pero Dickie se quedo en la puerta con Tim. Tuvimos un problema con el Demonio."

"Oh..." Alfred bajo la mirada. "El maestro Damian no ha tenido grandes días. " 

"Si Dick comentó algo sobre sobrecarga de patrullaje, lamento no ayudar pero estaba en el espacio." Jason miró como el mantel era blanco y de seda. 

"Muchacho." Alfred llamo a Jason, quien lo miro sorprendido. "Siempre estaré contigo. No lo olvides." Jason se acercó alarmado como Alfred sollozaba.

"Ohh Alfie, estoy aquí, prometo venir más seguido, no te pongas así."

"Prometeme pase lo que pase no te alejarás de la familia." Jason río, seguramente el viejo estaba melancólico.

"Promesa de Honor." Jason hablo y Alfred lo miro raro; como si el mayordomo quisiera creerlo.

Este día la mansión estaba de locos.

"Hey--" Dick y Tim entraron al comedor. "Estábamos pensando que antes de cenar podríamos ver una película." 

Jason río como Dick se acercó con su bella sonrisa. "Que película deseas Babe." Jason dijo mientras pasaba su brazo en la cintura de Dick.

"Que tal una de acción." Dick dijo y Jason bufo. 

"Te gustá vivir al límite, eh Wing." Jason río, aún nervioso de que Dick no le diera una respuesta.

"Puedo llevarles chocolate caliente." Alfred dijo y Jason sonrió aún más.

"Eso sería genial Alfie." 

Así pasaron a la sala de proyecciones, donde el sillón era tan amplió, la alfombra, y los cojines eran de un color rojo oscuro, el color favorito de Jason.

"Joder extrañaba este lugar." Jason se sentó en el sillón, gimiendo de satisfacción por la comodidad del sofá.

Sintió el lado suyo hundirse. Dick se sentó a su lado, suspirando.

"Las cosas aquí nunca cambian. Es todo igual." Dick miró con nostalgia el lugar.

"Si." Jason estuvo de acuerdo, tanta nostalgia,que Jason le da miedo pensar, en su yo habitual, hubiera destrozados el lugar, por solamente recordar que seguía igual... Aún después de que el murió.

"Dami." Dick llamó como Damian entraba a la sala.

"Grayson, Todd. Pennyworth me comentó su distracción, así que por recomendación de Alfred. Veré con ustedes esa estúpida película."

"Hey, aquí hay un espacio Demonio." Jason señaló el lugar disponible a su otro lado. 

"N-no." Damian dijo y miró el lugar a lado de Grayson. "Quiero ese." 

"¡No!" Tim grito deteniéndolo. "Ese es mío, es mi película favorita quiero tener el mejor asiento."

"¡Drake no debes--!" 

"¡Basta!" Jason gruño. "Se que ambos quieren a Dick, pero vamos no vine a este cojudo lugar para ver peleas, pude haber ido a un bar." Damian miró a Jason, bufo un tt. Sentándose a un lado de Jason.

Tim tomo asiento a lado de Dick, Jason pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Dick, quien suspiró y recargo su cabeza en el cuello de Jason.

La película era cualquier otra película, nada sorprendente de lo que vivían cada noche.

Jason miró por el rabillo de su ojos, como Dick empezaba a dormitar en su cuello. 

Dios a veces no podía creer que Dick lo amaba, que estaban juntos y felices. Era tan irreal, Jason temía cada vez que fuera una mentira...

"Todd." Jason volteo por el leve susurro de Damian, sus ojos verdes relucientes que Jason recordó a los de Talia. "¿Eres feliz?" Jason parpadeó y miró a Dick quien dormía en su hombro. 

"Como nada en el mundo." Jason miró como Damian baja la cabeza. "¿Eres feliz Damian?" Jason pregunto.

"Creo que si." Damian susurro, recargándose en el costado de Jason. "Tan sólo-- callate."

Jason río y siguió mirando la película.

Al caer la noche, la familia se sentó en el comedor, Jason por alguna razón, quedó a un lado de Bruce.

"Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, Jason." Bruce murmuró suavemente.

Jason sintió como la nostalgia lo destruya, pero aún así miró a Bruce.

"Me da gusto a mi también jefe." Apretó la mano de Dick, sacándolo de su conversación con Bárbara. "A mi también." le sonrió a Dick y beso su mejilla.

Pronto los regalos fueron entregados uno por uno, Jason estaba nervioso, por el regalo que había preparado.

Cuando fue su turno todos lo miraron. "Mi regalos especiales; Dick, nene." Dick sonrió y lo abrió mostrando un camiseta del Circo Haly. 

Dick lo miro sorprendido. "Jay..."

"Nada de lágrimas." Jason advirtió como Dick empezaba a sollozar. "El siguiente..." Jason se paró, y se acercó a Damian, el adolescente lo miro sin comprender. "Demonio. Feliz Navidad." Jason le entregó una caja no tan pequeña pero ligera. 

Cuando lo abrió, Damian mirando sorprendido, saco el cuchillo dentro de el.

"Ese cuchillo, me lo dio la perra de Talia hace tiempo." Bruce no parecía contento por el regalo pero Jason le importó una mierda. "Es idéntica a la de Ras, tiene los dilemas..."

"Los dilemas de los Al Ghul." Damian término. Se levantó del asiento y miro a su padre. "Acabe con mis regalos, puedo retirarme." antes de que Bruce hablará Damian se marchó a su habitación.

"No fue tan malo. " 

"¿De quien es ese..?" Dick dijo con duda como sacaba una leve caja del fondo del árbol.

"Dice...Jason." Dick dijo mirando con extraño el obsequió.

Jason lo tomo mirando la etiqueta.

Abrió de sobremanera los ojos, esa caligrafía, esas palabras, ese regalo era definitivamente de Talia.

Jason lo miro, odiaba a Talia, pero si la mujer le dio un presente, de esta manera, con una etiqueta que sólo Damian y el podrían leer. 

"¿De quién es Jay?" Dick preguntó y Jason lo miro.

"De Roy, ese bastardo." Jason río sentándose en el sillón individual y abriéndolo.

_Se que pensarás que hago mal, pero te prometí que nunca serias feliz allí, me prometí a mi misma que te mostraría la verdad, a ti y a Damian, sobre esa familia._

_Debes buscarme cuando estés listo._

_Talia Al Ghul._

Jason miró con extrañado los papeles dentro de el, eran contratos de excavación, cheques en blancos, todo lo que Talia consideraba útil para huir... Porqué carajos creía que iba a ---

Cuando llegó al final de la caja, sintió su respiración detenerse.

Siguió mirando.

No. No. No.

"Jason. Estas bien." Tim dijo preocupado pero cuando Jason miró a la familia, sus ojos estaban llenos de agua, y ese verde se opaco.

Fotos, no cualquier fotos, eran fotos de cámaras de seguridad, de los tejados de Gotham, de los callejones, de diferentes lugares, diferentes días...

Donde Nightwing; Oficial Grayson; Dick. Besaba profundamente... A Tim Drake; Red Robín; Tim.

La felicidad de Jason se acabo en ese momento.

"¡Jason que ocurre!" Dick se levantó y fue enseguida con Jason, pero cuando llegó, Jason le dio un fuerte puñetazo.

"Jason!" Bruce grito y Tim se acercó a Buce. "¡Que sucedé--!" 

"¿Porque--?" Jason sollozó mirando a Dick en el suelo. "¡Porque maldita sea!" 

"J-jay no entiendo--" 

Jason con furia arrojó las fotografías al suelo donde todos pudieron verlas.

Dick se volvió literalmente blanco, mientras que Tim murmuraba un Dios mío.

"Jay esto--"

Jason negó, sus lágrimas gruesas mojaban sus mejillas. "Te dije que te amo... Y-yo..."

Jason miro a todos los lados de la mansión una parte de él quería llorar, otra Quería matar a Dick y Tim... Y la otra parte había muerto.

Sin saber que hacer, Jason huyo, sólo con la caja de Talia en sus brazos, huyo no mirando atrás.

 

 

Jason miró su figura el espejo, se suponía que reflejaba a Jason Todd... Pero en realidad, Jason ya no era nadie.

Las bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos, su cuerpo dejaba de estar tonificado, sus ojos, Jason nunca los había visto tan rojos...

Pero que podía pedir, no estaba viviendo en lo más mínimo.

La cama era un desastre, botellas alrededor, cigarros, ropa sucia, todo de el daba asco...

Pero no podía dejar de ser los que era, basura.

Dick lo sabía, por eso jugo con el, jugar con el dañado y sucio muñeco, hasta que un muñeco mejor dejará de ser menor y jugar con el.

Había abandonado todo, nadie sabía dónde estaba, sus extremos cayeron cuando decidió pintar su cabello, a un rojo jengibre, tal vez así Grayson lo hubiera amado.

Tomo un alias, no salía, su barba negra creció, asi que también le teñido.

Tres veces a la semana se inyectaba la basura de droga que su madre usaba, dos veces a la semana, Jason se lastimaba de diferentes formas, cada día 16, Jason intentaba acabar con su vida, fácil, era su día de aniversario con Dick.

¿Que pasó con el? Jason Todd que prometió no ser como su madre, que prometió ser mejor persona... 

Ese hombre volvió a morir.

"Si ya morí, porque no puedo terminarlo. " Jason hablo contra el espejo. "Sólo deja de respirar, seria lo mejor para todos. Bruce, JOKER, joder Dick... Todos saben que soy una rata, una basura." Jason dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Miró con atención el batarang, sólo un corte en su cuello, sería sólo suficiente. Nunca debió de volver a la vida, fue un error, ya que estaba sufriendo más que en la tumba.

Acercó el arma afilado a su cuello. Sabía dónde cortar, sabía la presión necesaria y rápida.

Pero porque morir rápido, porque no desangrarse en el piso, morir lentamente, y queda como polvo, o hasta que alguien cerca de la bodega olfateá su fetidez de su cadáver.

"Lo ame tanto..." Jason murmuró presionando el cuchillo. "Al menos me mintió para verme feliz." Jason río vacío mientras sentía la sangre brotar de su piel.

"Ahora si quiero morir..." Jason murmuró mirando el techo. La sangre salir rápidamente de su cuello. "Ahora si quiero morir." Repitió y cerró los ojos.

Ahora no había números rojos, no había golpes en su cuerpo, no había madre que salvar...

Ahora solo quería salvarse a el mismo del dolor.

 

_"Sabes... Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes." Talia murmuró, mientras ambos estaban acostados en la cama. "Hubieras sido grande conmigo."_

_"No quiero ser el remplazo de Bruce." Talia nego._

_"Me hubiera enamorado de ti"_

 

Recordó las palabras de Talia en su cabeza.

¿Habrá alguien que lo amara realmente? No. El amor no existe, sólo es una escusa.

Sheila no lo amo y era su propia madre, Catherine lo amaba pero sólo cuando tenía drogas suficientes, Bruce nunca lo amo por ser muy poco Robín y Dick...

Dick, no sabes cuánto dolor le ocasionaste.

Jason sentía su Cuerpo pesar, no recuerda ese sentimiento en muerte, a pesar de no sentir el cuerpo, en su pecho... Aún estaba ese vacío, ese profundo dolor.

¿Porqué les gustan torturarlo?

Jason tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, ver que la muerte se negaba a llevárselo. Sintió un cosquilleo en su muñeca, justo debajo de su vieja herida.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos verdes.

"¿P-porque...?" Jason sollozó mirando al joven frente suyo. "¿Porque quieres verme sufrir?" Jason miró con frustración.

Ya no odiar ni sentir rabia hacia otra persona, cuando era claro que, era el que era la basura.

"Shhh." Damian susurro bajo, mientras acariciaba la Gaza del cuello de Jason. "sólo descansa."

Jason miró a la nada, Damian lo miro preocupado.

"¿Acaso no merezco morir?" Damian se estremeció como Jason lo miro.

Los ojos verde azulado de Jason cambiaron, ya no tenían ese brillo, Damian conocía esa mirada, Jason realmente quería morir.

Damian trago en seco. "No puedo dejarte morir. No ahora, no cobardemente"

"Damian..." Damian se estremeció. "Duele mucho." Jason río, pero no era tan risa, eran como cuchillas como si Jason quisiera llorar mientras reía.

 

"Contusiones en los hombros, heridas en muñecas, y tendones desgarrados, tiene marcas en sus brazos, y al parecer se inyectaba cocaína en sus venas." Damian hablo bajo mientras que Jason dormía. "Y-yo no puedo hacerlo. El- el..."

"No Damian." Collin Wilkes su único socio al momento. "Este momento el te necesitá..."

"¡Pero no es Todd! ¡No es el bastardo bromista! ¡Esos no son los ojos que me miraban! ¡No es aquel que me miraba como era, Damian! Wilkes... El no es Jason." Damian sollozo.

"El es." Colín suspiro. "Es el mismo que te regalo el cuchillo, es el mismo que te hablaba en árabe cuando estabas enfermo, el mismo con el cual podías ser quien eras, el único que nunca te juzgo por tu pasado, el único que aceptó a Damian Al Ghul. " Damian sollozo mirando a Jason tumbado en la cama. "Es el, Damian."

 

Cuando terminó su llamada con Wilkes, Damian comenzó a limpiar el lugar, primero las botellas, objetos punzantes, las drogas, los batarang.

Cuando llegó al baño, Damian miró como había fotos en todo el piso,una punzada en su pecho, ocurrió cuando miro fotos de Todd y Grayson juntos.

Respiro hondo y comenzó a guardarlas, limpio la sangre del piso, el vómito y lo demás.

Damian busco entre la ropa, pero no encontró nada limpio, tuvo que limpiarla, corto las uñas de Jason, y cuando la ropa estuviera, cambiar a Jason.

Damian se dejó caer en el piso del lavabo, llorando cuando vio que había sangre seca en cada prenda de ropa.

Damian no podía el simplemente--

Miró el rostro de Jason, cansado, y caído todo por culpa de Grayson y Drake. Damian debió haber estado allí con su amado, pero el verlo con Dick, como lo veía con amor... Damian no podía con ese dolor.

"Prometo hacerte olvidar a Grayson." Damian dijo decidido. "Me amarás solo a mi, yo ya lo hago."

Lo que Damian no sabía era que Jason estaba consciente en ese momento.

No lo merezco, soy una basura, Matame, huye de mi Damian.

Jason quería decir esas palabras, pero algo dentro de el, muy pequeño no dejaba de sentir calor, alguien se preocupaba por el...

Jason le dolía creer esto.

"No seas un crío Todd." Damian gruño y miro a Jason. "Debes comer. Estas perdiendo peso." 

"Eso no me importa." Jason dijo cortante. "Me salvaste Bravo, puedes ir a decirlo a tu hermosa familia, dejame sólo."

"Tt-" Damian bufo antes de sacar un suero e inyectárselo a Jason. "Hago lo que quiero..."

"¡Quieres verme sufrir! ¡No te basta con mi jodido sufrimiento!" Jason comenzó a sollozar. "Dejame acabar con esto... P-porque favor Damian."

Damian miró al suelo. "No."

"No quiero verte...¡Largo! ¡Te odio maldita sea!" Jason grito desgarrador.

Damian no dijo nada y se sentó en el sillón frente de Jason, con un libro entres su dedos, ocultadole a Jason, como la lágrimas silenciosas bajan una por una.

Había días, en los cuales, creían que no podrían aguantar, días donde la depresión de Jason aplastaba lo irreal.

"Damian..." Jason murmuró, y Damian le respondió un Tt- "Recuerdas que un día me preguntaste si era feliz." Damian lo miro completo como Jason lo miro con una sonrisa, una de las cuales desgarraba su corazón.

"Sufro, Damian, me duele el simple hecho de respirar. Se que si muero... Seré feliz." Damian miró a Jason largo, sus ojos no sabían dónde esconderse...

Simplemente no podía.

Damian comenzó a sollozar enfrente de Jason, quien sólo lo observó en momento.

"Yo no seré feliz si mueres... O-olvidate de ello Todd." 

 

"Haces todo por el..." Jason dijo un día, 16 del mes, el día difícil de toda vida de Damian. "No debes hacer esto."

"No lo hago por Grayson." Damian se acercó a la cama sentándose a un lado de Jason. "Lo hago por ti Todd." Damian comenzó a cambiar la gasa del cuello.

Acaso no ves que te amo. Damian pensó con dolor.

"Necesito que te recuperes, lo necesito, quiero verte patrullando, quiero verte sonriendo, joder quiero ver tu cara de idiota..." Damian miró con tristeza a Jason.

"Temo que ese Jason murió." Jason dijo mirando la nada. "Matame." Jason dijo como si nada. "Librate de mi Damian."

Damian se limpió las lágrimas con su chaqueta y negó. 

"Como si tuvieras tanta suerte -Tt-"

Los días se convirtieron en meses, Damian le había dicho que regresaría a casa para las fiestas de noche buena...

Pero fue en noche buena donde Jason perdió a Dick.

Damian debía buscar una solución. "Pennyworth." Damian hablo por el teléfono. "N-necesito contarte algo--"

"Maestro Jason." Jason sollozó cuando vio al mayordomo, como Alfred tenía una sonrisa y lagrimas en sus ojos. "ohh Jason."

"Alfie..." Jason sollozó en brazos del mayordomo, Damian sólo la miró, un poco celoso por que Jason abrazaba a Alfred.

¿Jason lo miraba como verdugo?

"Cuando era joven, tenía un raro sueño en el que mencionaba que quería cambiar de vida, y para ello se mataría para cambiarla." Alfred dijo mientras que Jason dormía en sus brazos.

"Nunca recibió amor, igual que usted Maestro Damian."

"Que debo hacer..."

Alfred sonrió profundamente. "Darle el amor que Richard le negó."

 

Alfred le dio la oportunidad de no ir a las fiestas, y en cambio mandaría comida todos los días.

Así la fecha marcada en cada calendario de Jason, con maldiciones, con final.

Damian no dio oportunidad de nada a Jason, se acostó a su lado, por seguridad lo amarro a la cama cuidando sus viejas heridas en sus muñecas. Acuno a Jason en su pecho, dejando que pudiera escuchar el latido de su corazón.

"Demonio..." Damian negó y Apretó a Jason en su pecho cuando despertó.

"Si tienes que llorar, hazlo, gritar, no me importa Todd... Estaré aquí."

Para sorpresa de Damian, Jason sólo lloro un momento, y todo la demás noche se acurrucó más en el pecho ya amplió de Damian.

"Nunca estuviste enamorado de Dick..." Jason susurro encontrar de su pecho.

"No Tt-" Damian acarició el cabello de Jason.

"Sin embargo... Yo si." 

"Lo se." Damian siguió acariciando. "Pero en vez de querer matarte, yo sería mejor que ellos... No les de la victoria Todd."

"No es fácil... le di mi corazón." Jason dijo. "El dolor no desaparecé, sólo lo hará cuando--"

"Cuando olvides a Grayson." 

"S-soy una rata callejera." Damian murmuró lo siguiente "Eres Jason Todd."

"Soy una basura"

"Eres un héroe."

"Debo morir."

"Debes vivir... A mi lado."

"¿Para que vivir?" Jason dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, dispuesto a salir de la bodega.

"Porqué te amo." Jason lo miro por un momento, esperando que fuera mentira. "Te amo."

 

Todo se convirtió en rutina después de eso, Jason levantaba cama, y limpiaba, Damian salía a comprar comida.

Convirtieron la bodega en una casa. Todo iba bien...

Hasta que mientras Damian salía al supermercado, Jason me pareció buena idea ver las noticias.

Para ver el titular de la boda de Dick Grayson y Tim Drake.

Jason comenzó a llorar sin saberlo, allí estaba el dolor, Jason quería curarlo, Jason quería dejar de sentir lo, Jason miró desesperado el lugar, encontrándose con el cuchillo que le había regalado a Damian.

Se miró al espejo. Un corte acabaría con su dolor en el pecho.

Las lágrimas no dejaba de salir, era un paso solamente, un movimiento de mano.

"Hazlo " miró a Damian detrás suyo, sus ojos mirando el suelo. "Y-yo ya no puedo con esto Todd... El seguirá siendo más que yo, es es obvio."

"Damian..."

"¡Antes de que te mates! ¡Matame a mi!" Damian grito con lágrimas en sus Esmeraldas verdes. "Porqué no podré vivir sin ti."

"¿Porqué me amas?" Jason pregunto mirando el televisor como entrevistaban a Tim y Dick.

"Siempre lo hice, eres el único que me miraba como Damian, no por mi pasado, eres el único que ama a mi madre como yo, descubrí que tu hablaste con padre cuando me culparon de ese asesinato... Se que eres una gran persona, inteligente y fuerte, contigo puedo ser algo más que un Al Ghul o un Wayne. Puedo ser Damian." Jason dejo de respirar. "Así que si quieres matate, pero primero acaba conmigo."

"Y-yo... E-el." Jason dijo dudoso ahora llorado.

"Olvidarlo... Sólo centrarte en mi voz... Mis ojos." Jason dejo de mirar el televisor y miró a Damian ese bello verde... se aferró a Damian como si fuera de su vida.

Llorando a gritos en los brazos de Damian, quien acarició su espalda. Ambos fueron a la habitación y Jason durmió en brazos de Damian.

Cuando despertó... Jason no estaba.

Damian salio rápido a buscarlo...

" Hey baby." Jason saludo con una sonrisa, una verdadera. "Hice el almuerzo."

"Que sucedé. Todd." Damian dijo preocupado, Jason apago la lumbre y sorprendiendo tomo el rostro de Damian entre sus manos.

"Me aferró a mi último salvavidas... No dejes que me hunda." Jason murmuró y Damian sonrió y sollozos. Y sin más sus labios se unieron.

Al principio fue un beso casto, cuando la lengua de Jason lamió sus labios, Damian dio el acceso a su boca, sus lenguas se entrelazan, las manos cálidas de Jason se fueron a su cintura y Damian tomo sus caderas.

Fue un besos ansioso, pero suave, mostrando miedos y sentimientos que estos meses habían negado.

"Maestro Damian." Damian saludo a Alfred con una sonrisa. "Maestro que sucedió--"

"Hey Alfie." el rostro de Alfred fue un poema cuando vio a Jason, con sus ojos brillantes, y una sonrisa...

"Oh dioses." Alfred se aferró a Jason.

Los tres comieron, mientras Alfred les contaba como preparó la comida.

"Debo suponer que son pareja formal, jóvenes maestros."

Damian se sonrojo pero fue Jason quien contestó. 

"Por supuesto. " Jason dijo como si nada sorprendiéndo a ambos hombres. "Se que será difícil que vuelva a ser como antes. Pero si me tienes paciencia Demonio yo--"

"Que crees que he hecho Todd -Tt-"

Cuando despidieron a Alfred. Jason se encerró sólo en el cuarto, Damian miró la puerta, teniendo miedo de que podría encontrar.

¿Su amor era tan débil? No era su amor suficiente.

Se armó de valor y entró a la habitación, para encontrar todo lo contrario.

Jason estaba boca arriba ese no era el problema, si no que leves jadeos salían de el, Damian se dio cuenta que Jason estaba masturbándose.

"Dios creí que nunca llegarías." Jason río y siguió realizando su acción.

"Todd..." Damian dijo seductor mientras miraba a Jason. " No deberi--"

Jason lo silencio con un fuerte beso, ese sería sólo un gran -enorme- pasó.

 

"A veces lo pienso." Jason murmuró encontrar del pecho de Damian. "Pienso que no valgo y que mi vida es una mierda, que nunca debí de revivir." 

Jason miró a Damian quien acarició su cabello que comienza a perder el tinte totalmente. 

"Eso es ridículo ... Reviviste porque tu destino era estar conmigo. Tt-" Jason y beso los labios de Damian.

"Recuerda me agradecer a la perra de tu madre." Otro beso. "Tal ves..."

Damian lo miro dudoso. "Que..."

"Podríamos regresar a Gotham." 

"Pero... Jason." 

"Shhh... Algún día ocurrirá, sólo..." Jason se aferró al pecho de Damian. "No te atrevas a engañarme o dejarme." Damian rio y beso el cabello de Jason.

Lo hablaron con Alfred, y consiguió que toda la familia, exceptuando a Tim y Dick estuvieran en la mansión. 

Jason miró la puerta con detenimiento, ma presión en su pecho.

"Hey." Damian entrelazo sus manos juntas. "Te amo." Jason abrió de sobremanera los ojos su corazón golpeado en su pecho, Damian no tenía una estúpida sonrisa, un rostro bello... Pero lo amaba. Eso era suficiente.

"También te amo." 

Entraron juntos, hablaron con la familia Jason lloro un poco cuando todos los abrazaron al parecer Alfred los puso al tanto.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Tim y Dick regresaron pronto.

"Se canceló el vuelo tuvimos--" Tim se calló inmediatamente mirando sorprendido a todos. "¿J-jason?" 

"¿Que?" Jason se estremeció y rápido Damian entrelazo sus manos y Apretó fuertemente. "Oh Dios Jay..."

El pánico en los ojos de Jason, el cuchillo y el tenedor en su mano, más el cuchillo que con el corte perfecto podría matarlo...

Todo el mundo quedó paralizado, sólo un corte, Jason se repetía.

Sólo uno, eliminar el dolor. Rápido... Será rápido.

"Mirame." Damian fue el que hablo inmediatamente Jason lo miro. "Te amo." Jason soltó rápidamente el cuchillo de su mano y se aferró a Damian. Ocultado su rostro en el cuello de Damian.

Jason ignoro todo a su alrededor, sólo se aferró a Damian, mientras este lo ocultaba, como si lo protegiera del mismo Demonio.

No prestó atención a como Dick lloraba, como Damian atacaba con palabras hirientes a Dick y Tim. Como Tim salía corriendo subiendo a su habitación.

"Jason..." Jason sólo escucho a Dick en ese momento. "Se que hice mal... Pero-- yo también te amé, pero lo amaba más a él. Lo siento tanto bebé." 

"Vete a la mierda Goldie." Jason respondió y se Apretó más a Damian. Pero luego río. "Eres una puta Grayson."

"Amado." Damian llamó y Jason negó. "Estoy bien. Te amo." Jason murmuró suavemente y Damian sonrió.

Jason seguiría teniendo sus malos episodios, seguirá teniendo esos pensamientos pero Damian es un faro, uno que iluminá el camino oscuro de Jason.

Muchas veces no conocemos el amor verdadero, en los peores momentos es cuando encontramos esos faros que no iluminan.

~~ 

The only thing worse than not knowing  
Is you thinking that I don't know  
I'm having another episode  
I just need a stronger dose...

I keep telling myself.

\-- 7 Minutes In Heaven Fall Out Boy.


End file.
